Today Was a Bad Day
Chapter 1: Waking up. Eric woke up quick, late in the day, around noon, in an average friday. He just realized he had to go to Compton and start his daily work. As always, he starts drinking early, showing his obvious problems with alchool. After his breakfest, his mother comes out of her room and starts with the daily speech about his bad friends and influences. Eric dosent care, he just thinks this is gonna be an other normal day on his life. Just that when he steps out of this house, he spots some suspecious people around his house. They were doing signals that looked like gang ones. Eric went back in his house and grabbed an extra clip and stepped out of there with his MAC-10 brand Deagle in his hands. As soon as they saw Eric, the gang members started running. Eric didnt really understand the reason of the riot, but he was used to violence, so he when in his car and started driving. On the way to his job in Compton, he started listening to rap music, his favorite, and keeps driving. Chapter 2: Friday fun. After he go out of his work, Eric wanted to do something fun. He went to his friend's house to have a couple of beers and maybe use some drugs. He went there and parked his car outside. He asked, for beer, but when he looked inside the can, there was almost an ounce of weed taped inside. Soon after, he had to leave, with his breath still smeling like weed. He then decided to go to his girlfriend's house to date her. Soon after he got in her house, she started arguing with Eric, started offending him. Thats when he slaped her with all his strenth. That wasnt the end, as her father came at Eric, so he threw a right cross and knocked him out. He went back to his car and started going really fast, suddenly he crashed in a telephone poll. Without much injuries, he didnt even bother calling the ambulance. As he was walking home, he saw his friend passing over with his car extremly fast, getting away from Los Angeles city. He asked him to stop and got in the car. Chapter 3: Car pool. As soon as Eric got in the car, his friend, named Dylan, started to explain what happened. Eric and Dylan had been friends for a long time, both ran with the same gang when they were young, and both participated in several shootings, including one that hapened in a school, where both Eric and Dylan almost died. So, Dylan told Eric that LA was in a big riot, with a lot of gunfire and no one knew what was going on. Dylan was heading for the coast and was trying to get a boat and go to a remote island, called Utoya. When they had to stop due to congestioned trafic, they didnt really understand what they saw. There were soldiers in camouflage speaking a weird languadge arresting people. They decided to cooperate. Chapter 4: We must fight. The soldiers dragged Dylan out of his car and cuffed him, repeatedly beating him with the stock of their guns. Eric just stayed quiet there, waiting, seeing his friend getting abused. The soldiers completly ignored him, as he got out of the car and started following his wounded friend while he was getting arrested. Both got thrown in a truck, and the truck started driving away, thowards a dark, mountain region. They got unloaded of the truck, and lined up against a long, shallow hole. When Dylan was line up, he looked up and smiled, and soon after shouted "FIRE!". Then came Eric, he jumped up with the MAC-10 on his hip. The soldiers shot him, but didnt hurt him. He was overrun by soldiers that jumped in him. They were both arested later and sent to interogation.